Don Bluth
|birth_place=El Paso, Texas, U.S. |residence=Scottsdale, Arizona, U.S. |years_active = 1957–present |nationality=American |alma_mater=Brigham Young University |occupation=Animator, film director, producer, writer, production designer, video game designer, animation instructor |known_for= *Various animation work with Walt Disney Animation Studios and other companies *Co-founder of Sullivan Bluth Studios and Fox Animation Studios |family = Toby Bluth (brother) |website = }}Donald Virgil "Don" Bluth (born September 13, 1937) is an American animator, film director, producer, writer, production designer, video game designer, and animation instructor who is known for directing animated films, such as The Secret of NIMH (1982), An American Tail (1986), The Land Before Time (1988), All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989), and Anastasia (1997), and for his involvement in the LaserDisc game Dragon's Lair (1983). He is also known for competing with former employer Walt Disney Productions during the years leading up to the films that would make up the Disney Renaissance. He is the older brother of illustrator Toby Bluth. Born into a family of seven children in El Paso, Texas, he grew up in Payson, Utah. After seeing Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bluth knew he wanted to be an animator and after high school in 1954 he attended Bringham Young University and one year later got a job at Walt Disney Animation Studios assisting John Lounsbury on Sleeping Beauty but left the studio in 1957 to help his brother Fred with directing stage plays. He later returned to Disney in 1971 and worked as an animator on Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, and The Fox and the Hound. He also directed the short film The Small. He has and offical website called DonBluth.com where users can view film clips, play games, and more. However, currently there's only and image of what's suppose to look like a poster of Dragon's Lair, based on the video game series created by Bluth himself. Filmography *Lady and the Tramp (assiant director - animator) *The Sword in the Stone (assiant director - animator) *The Jungle Book (Animation Director) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Animation Director) *Robin Hood (Character Animator) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (short film) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (short film) *The Rescuers (Animation Director) *Pete's Dragon (Animation Director) *The Small One (short film) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (Director/Producer/Writer) *Xanadu (Animation Unit) *The Fox and the Hound (short film) *The Secret of NIMH (Animator/Layout Artist) *An American Tail (Title Design Animatior) *The Land Before Time (Storyboard Artist/Production Designer) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (Director/Producer/Writer/Storyboard Artist/Production Designer) *Rock-a-Doodle (Storyboard Artist) *Thumbelina (Director/Producer/Writer) *A Troll in Central Park (Director/Producer) *The Pebble and the Penguin *Anastasia (Director/Producer) *Bartok the Magnificent (Director) *Titan A.E. (Producer/Director) *Gift of Hoopoe (Storyboard Artist) *Mary (animated segments of music video) *Dragon's Lair: The Movie (TBA) Trivia *Don's restoration on his films has sparked criticism since the prints are not entirely cleaned up, this could be due to MGM lacking a cell to digital remastering device. Media reference *A British-American animated movie, Once Upon A Forest, has a much similar output to the works of Don Bluth, even if not directed nor produced by Bluth himself. Even James Horner's score plays similar to the ones that were used on some of Bluth's works. Category:Article stubs Category:1937 births Category:Living People